Juliet's Diary's
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: This was an English assignment we had to choose big events and write a diary entry for that character.
1. Act 3, Scene 5

_The wonderful play Romeo and Juliet belongs to the talented William Shakespeare. This was an English assignment we had to choose big events and write a diary entry for that character. _

_Act 3, Scene 5 (Juliet is arguing about the prospect of marriage.)_

I cannot marry the County Paris. I cannot be a joyful bride on Thursday at Saint Peter's Church. Tybalt is dead, Romeo is gone and my parents want me to marry. They saw me weeping and crying, mistaking the tears for the freshly buried Tybalt but they were for Romeo; my husband. If he returns to Verona he will be killed. How can I marry twice? I have been taught ever since I could read a Bible passage or say grace that Adultery is wrong and against the Ten Commandments. If I marry Paris, I will be sentenced to Hell for eternity but how can I disobey my parents? I just cannot say no but I cannot tell the truth. What would I say? Would it be something like I married the only son of your enemy, our enemy, and we love each other. Friar Lawrence married us the day of Tybalt's death. If I tell them that I will surely be lying next to Tybalt. If I do not marry on that dark Thursday morning I shall lose my family, my home and my freedom. Losing my name and connections to the Capulet's would not bother me if I had Romeo by my side but I don't. I am giving up everything and most likely I will die before Romeo can come back and I will die alone with no one crying tears for the loss of myself. The man I call my father, or rather the man I use to call my father struck me. Where his hand, with a mighty force, touched my cheek a purple mark was left as a reminder to me and others. A reminder of my eternal love for Romeo, a reminder of my father's hate. A reminder of the choice I have to make; the duty I have to Capulet's or to choose for myself and have Romeo. I do not know if it was worth living, if only I had a potion or a weapon to stifle my despair and let me float among the clouds. I would rather lie next to Tybalt then live without Romeo.


	2. Act 5, Scene 3

_The wonderful play Romeo and Juliet belongs to the talented William Shakespeare. This was an English assignment we had to choose big events and write a diary entry for that character. I know she cannot technically write this as she is dead but they believe in religion therefore a heaven so it's plausible. _

_Act 5, Scene 3 (Juliet has just woken from her sleep and has found Romeo dead.)_

The sleep so peaceful and painful was shattered after I awoke on the forty second hour to find my Romeo dead. Friar Lawrence a holy man nonetheless but a fearful man. Running from noises which do not belong to anything inside the tomb. How can he expect me to leave; alive. I will not be separated from Romeo again, even the veil of death will not be strong enough and I will pass through it a thousand times and be stabbed in the heart many of those times to see my Romeo. A small vile of herbs and spices; a lethal poison has killed my Romeo. The poison drained him entirely; he died like his own soul was being sucked out his body and tossed to the side and his shadow is lying beaten and bent on the floor. Not one drop of poison has stayed in the vile, how could he not share some with me, what about our vows that everything he has is mine and mine is his, does that not apply to poison. Maybe his lips have spared some as he did say when we met his lips were like saints and saints would share with their wives. The saints would not even share maybe they needed it more badly than I do. His dagger is gleaming on the floor it's the only thing what will help now if I am to reach Romeo. Just a short while ago, I considered death but now it's here and in my face and I don't know if can actually do it. What does it feel like? Will it last long? Pressing the tip of the dagger against my clothes sends a shot of adrenaline coursing through my veins. The coldness of the metal is numbing the area it touches. My hands are becoming sweaty but I have to do it Romeo is still laying there and the men outside are coming closer. I grip the end tightly and push the dagger into my skin; it cuts a hole like I was no stronger than bread. Blood spilled from me, a deep wine red stains my clothes and hands as the men come into the room. I am losing my grip on the world. The tombs are spinning and my eyes slam shut like the door on a safe. I can feel myself falling onto Romeo and it feels right. Like this was meant to happen. Screams and shouts are fading as the men call for help and then everything falls silent and still and floats away.


End file.
